Hurt
by SassySunshine
Summary: He left her. Alone. But he won't forget her...
1. Chapter 1: Don't Know, Don't Care

**Cartoon. Mixed couples to original, maybe some back to mixed…and so on. Weird, wild, humorous, dramatic, romance fic. **

~ Chapter One: Don't Know, Don't Care ~

_I never thought he would leave me for her._

He didn't.

_He did, and it's proven. Just look at them._

He couldn't have.

_At least, that's what I try to tell myself._

He did.

_I guess I have to admit that to myself._

Why?

_Why did he leave me?_

She was better.

_Was she?_

Now he goes around like I don't even exist.

_But I do exist._

So, how do I win him back?

_I guess…I guess there's no way._

Did I really just think that?

_I'll win him back._

How?

_I'll figure that out…_

Brittany closed her diary. She took in a deep breath and sighed. It was hard to get over him.

"But why did he pick her over me?" Brittany picked up a picture of him and her at the carnival last year.

He had won her a stuffed animal, which sat on the shelf in her room. _Memories…oh, what am I doing? I need to get over him. It's over…_

Brittany put the picture down and looked at the stuffed animal. _He said he would never leave me…_

She found herself thinking about him again. She couldn't. She had to get over him, somehow.

_I can't…_

Brittany sighed. She couldn't get over the fact that he was done with her.

_I still can't believe it…_

She grabbed her car keys. If he was over it, she would be. Brittany started the engine.

She needed to get over him, and this was the perfect way to do it. She would get back at him the very place he said he would never leave her.

The carnival.

_He's not forgetting me._

**Sorry it's super short. But I want you guys to guess who the boy is, and who the girl is. It's a chipmunk and one of Britt's sisters!**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter, which will be up today, hopefully.**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND CHIPMUNKS!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not Letting You Forget

**Okay, I hope I have you guys guessing. This time, we reveal…maybe. BTW, if you read and like it, PLZ REVIEW! I need some reviews to know you guys like it. Not just this, but any story.**

* * *

~ Chapter Two: I'm Not Letting You Forget ~

Brittany pulled her car into the parking lot. She knew they would be here. Tonight.

They had planned for weeks they would be here. Tonight.

She had the perfect plan to get him back. Tonight.

This would be one night they would never forget. Tonight.

A smile curled on the ends of her lips.

He wouldn't forget her. Tonight.

Brittany pushed open the handle of the carnival. It was already starting to get a little dark.

She heard bells on games ringing, screaming kids on rides, and she could smell food.

It was packed, too. Little kids clung to their mothers. The older kids, like her, were also there. They were going on the rides like the Salt Shaker, rollercoasters, and various others.

But Brittany didn't care. She was looking for _him._ And she knew she would find him.

She passed a popcorn stand, and realized she was hungry. She pulled her wallet from her pocket and handed the person five dollars.

Brittany took her popcorn and set out walking again. She needed him in her life.

Her heart stopped. They were at the top of the Ferris wheel, and they were making out.

Ferris wheels scared Brittany, and she was mad because…well…they were making out.

The guy operating the Ferris wheel controlled the seats again, and this time, their seat was at the bottom. Technically, it was like a box-shaped thing with a top, sides, and floor. There were seats along the perimeter on the inside.

"Can we go again?" _he_ asked. "Sure…" "Not without me. Here's a ticket," Brittany said. She jumped inside. They were surprised to see her.

"Oh…uh…hey Britt…" "OH, SHUT IT, SEVILLE!" _Oh man, did I just say that? This isn't my day, is it…?_

"Brittany! What are you doing here?" the other chipette asked. "Finding out what you were up to."

They got stuck at the top again, and Brittany's fright kicked in. "Oh, man…" The two others exchanged glances. "Britt, you okay?" "NO ALVIN! I'M NOT!"

Alvin took a step back. "Brittany, what's wrong?" the other chipette asked. "EVERYTHING, ELEANOR! YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!" Brittany broke down into sobs.

Alvin and Eleanor sighed.

Then the Ferris wheel 'seat' they were in started swaying in the breeze. "OH MAN GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Brittany yelled.

"Brittany, calm down," Alvin said. "CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? I DON'T WANNA CALM DOWN! YOU BROKE UP AND NOW I'M SWAYING AT THE TOP OF A HORRIFYING FERRIS WHEEL THAT COULD BECOME MY GRAVE!" Brittany yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Eleanor said, covering Brittany's mouth. "I WILL NOT SHUT UP!" Brittany said, ripping Eleanor's hand off of her mouth.

Alvin sat on a seat, watching the sisters bicker. The seat swayed again. "YEAH? WELL TAKE HIM BACK! I'M SICK OF HIM!" Eleanor yelled.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. Didn't they make out a few minutes ago? "Ellie…we made out a few minutes ago…" "YEAH…UNTIL I HEAR YOUR ROCKSTAR AWESOMENESS MADE ME KISS YOU…"

"Oh, yeah…heh heh."

"Whatever. Just let me have him back."

"FINE."

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

Alvin was clearly amused. The seat swayed really hard. Brittany lost her footing and slammed into the door. It opened.

"YIKES!" Eleanor yelped. Alvin and Eleanor went into shock. Brittany just held on for dear life.

"YEAH. I'LL JUST HANG HERE…GET HELP!" Brittany yelled. "GRAB MY HAND!" Alvin yelled.

"I CAN'T!" "THEN DON'T LET GO!" "WHY ON EARTH WOULD I LET GO?" "GRAVITY!" Eleanor yelled.

"DON'T REMIND ME!" Brittany's first hand slipped. Alvin grabbed it. "Let go of the other. I've got it," Alvin said. "I'M NOT READY TO DIE…" "GRAB IT!" Brittany held her breath and grabbed Alvin's other hand.

"BRITT, YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH…" "You broke my heart." The seat came to the bottom, and the three got off.

"Well…I guess I'll have to fix it." He pulled her into a kiss. Eleanor rolled her eyes and walked off. She would get them back…somehow…

**

* * *

**

SUSPENSE!

**Review. Love them, not flames! They burn…ouch. **

**P.S. I need you to vote on the poll in my profile. I only have one vote…I let my brother vote. SO I NEED MORE VOTES!**


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Win You Back

**Okay, so Ellie lied about Alvin being annoying. How will she attempt to get him back from her sister? **

**VOTE ON MY PROFILE POLL…IT'S IMPORTANT…**

* * *

~ Chapter Three: I'll Win You Back ~

So I lost him again.

_Why?_

Brittany…ugh.

_She's really getting annoying._

I can't believe she would get him back.

_But I told her he was annoying and I was sick of him._

I was stupid to say that.

_So how do I win him back?_

Sabotage.

_First step?_

Get rid of my annoying, pink older sister…

- _**Eleanor**_

Eleanor slammed her diary shut and slid it under her pillow. She had the perfect plan to get rid of Brittany.

There was a closet at school, and the lock was on the outside. Eleanor wouldn't even leave her with food or water.

And even better…the closet was abandoned. Eleanor grinned deviously. She had come up with the master plan…

Brittany walked inside the room as soon as she knew Eleanor was gone and pulled her diary from her bed. Then she ran inside the bathroom and opened to the newly-written page.

She read the last line over and over. "Get rid of me?" _WHAT THE HECK IS SHE GOING TO DO?_

"No…not this…"

_She'll do it._ "She'd never be this devious or cruel."

_Face the facts._

"But…but…NO!"

_I have to tell someone…Alvin! I can't let anyone else know…_

Brittany ran out of the bathroom, threw the diary on Eleanor's bed, and ran to her car.

Eleanor's was already pulled out of the driveway. There were tire tracks. Brittany knew exactly where Eleanor was.

She started the engine and set off to her destination: the chipmunks' house. Sure enough, that's where Eleanor's car was.

Brittany rang the bell, and Simon opened the door.

"Hey Brittany," Simon said. "Hey Si. Where's Alvin?" "He's up in his room, come on in."

"Is anyone with him?" Brittany asked curiously. "Just Eleanor," Simon answered.

"ELEANOR? MAN, I NEED TO GET UP THERE!" Brittany yelled. Simon raised his eyebrows. "Why, exactly?" he asked. "Well…they broke up last night. I have Alvin…," Brittany answered. "Run. Hurry," Simon said.

Brittany ran up the steps two at a time. She came to Alvin's room and turned the knob. It was locked. She could hear Alvin's voice…

"ELEANOR! KNOCK IT OFF!" Brittany grabbed the key from on top of the doorpost and put it in the door. She twisted the knob, and put the key back.

The door opened, revealing Eleanor and Alvin. Eleanor was trying to make out with Alvin. "STOP IT!" Alvin said. Then he noticed Brittany.

Eleanor followed his gaze. Her sister was steaming. _This could be worse…_ Brittany glared at Eleanor. "HOW COULD YOU?" _It could be worse. She could be throwing me out of Alvin's window…_

"What are you doing trying to make out with my boyfriend?" Brittany exclaimed.

"HE'S MINE! I'LL WIN HIM BACK!" "HOW?" "SOMEHOW!"

Theodore sighed from outside the door.

"I want you, Ellie. You deserve better," he muttered.

**

* * *

**

Oh, poor Theodore. He wants Eleanor. There's this thing called reviewing people. Can I get seven reviews before moving on? Okay, if I got seven more, it's technically eleven.

**P.S. There's this thing, also, called a poll on my profile. VOTE…IT'S IMPORTANT. Which story should I write? See poll, then descriptions of the stories on my profile. If you're still not sure with just the descriptions, there's a decent preview of each story. There's three. PEACE OUT!**

**PEACE TO THE WORLD!**

**THE VETERANS!**

**HIPPIES!**

**Happy Memorial Day…**


	4. Chapter 4: You Deserve Better

**Okay, so, we saw what happened in Alvin's bedroom. Theodore was standing by the door the entire time. This chapter, Ellie has a plan…that involves using him.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**VOTE ON MY POLL. IT'S ON MY PROFILE. NOT HARD TO FIND!**

**Sorry. But vote…it counts.**

**- cHiPpEtTeGiRl10**

* * *

~ Chapter Four: You Deserve Better ~

_Why does she want him? She deserves someone much better._

I can't force her to love me but…

_BUT WHAT? I'M GONNA FORCE HER?_

No, I can't force her.

_What to do?_

I don't know…life is hard.

- _**Theodore**_

Theodore gently closed his journal and slid it back under his pillow. Eleanor and Brittany were still over, and Jeanette had come to talk with Simon so she wouldn't be alone.

"_I want you, Ellie. You deserve better." _The words he muttered just mere minutes ago floated around in his head.

His door swung open. Theodore jumped, and then noticed Eleanor. "Theodore, I'm over it…" _Oh…my…gosh…this is my chance! Make a good move, Theodore!_

"He's a jerk…would you be my boyfriend?" "OH YEAH!" _Theodore…_, Theodore thought.

_He's so sweet. I can't use him. But I do want Alvin more. Some things just happen…_, Eleanor thought.

"So, what you do want to do, girlfriend?" Theodore asked. "I thought we could go to the café," Eleanor answered. _Yeah. So I can win Alvin back. _

"Sure. Who's care should we take?" "How about mine?" Eleanor answered. "Okay. Should I drive or should you?" "Me." "Okay, Eleanor. Let's go, then!" _Using him is harder than I thought._

The two walked out to Eleanor's spring green car. (OF COURSE…) Eleanor jumped into the driver's seat, and Theodore slid into the passenger seat.

"So, which café are we going to?" Theodore asked. _Alvin mentioned the one in the mall across town…_

"The one in the mall across town," Eleanor answered. She bit her lip. _What's he going to say when he sees Alvin and Brittany…? I need to think things through better._

They got on the highway, the shortest way to get there. "So…Theodore…how's life?" Eleanor asked. _STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! _With each stupid, Eleanor mentally hit her head.

"It was awesome when we were friends…but then…well…I don't really like talking about it…" Eleanor's heart shattered. She tried shoving it out a door in her brain, marked **NOW LEAVING THOUGHTS**.

Her brain (which was shoving it out) won. They pulled into the mall parking lot. Theodore led the way to the café.

"Eleanor, be honest. What do you see in him?" Eleanor didn't answer. Two reasons: she didn't want to upset Theodore any more, and the question was so sudden.

They reached their destination. Within reaching it, the passed Build-A-Bear Workshop. Two years ago Theodore had gotten her a white puppy with red hearts, and a cute spring green skirt and shirt.

It had been sitting on Eleanor's shelves. She had completely forgotten it. Seeing the place made her remember. "Ellie…," Eleanor mumbled. "Huh?" "The puppy you got me two years ago. Remember?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, right," Theodore answered. He sighed with a small smile at the memory. "You used to love it…"

Then Theodore noticed Alvin and Brittany. _STUPID! _Eleanor yelled in her head.

"This was to win him back, wasn't it?" Theodore asked angrily. "Theodore, it was but…"

"I don't care. You were using me. Eleanor, you deserve better. You really do…"

Theodore turned and left. "Theodore! Wait!" Eleanor called. But it was no use. Alvin and Brittany glanced at Eleanor.

"El, you okay?" Brittany asked, coming to her little sister's side. Eleanor sobbed onto Brittany's shoulder.

"I don't want Alvin! Theodore's right! I deserve better! And he's better! I hurt him!" Eleanor said between sobs.

"I'll go get him," Alvin said quickly. He jogged out of the café. The waitress came by.

"You have to pay, ma'am," she said. "AW, MAN! NOW I HAVE TO PAY THE BILL!" Brittany said.

**

* * *

**

So, Theodore found out before actually really being used. Eleanor feels horrible, Brittany's in her sweet and caring mood, and Alvin's in his 'It's Time to save a relationship' mood.

**As I said, vote on my poll, it's important. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

**VOTE! PEACE! LOVE! HIPPIES! HOBOES! CHIPMUNKS!**

**- cHiPpEtTeGiRl10**


End file.
